


blue eyes and freckles

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Blind AU, F/F, im asurei shipping trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuka doesn't understand why that weird pale girl keeps following her around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue eyes and freckles

Ever since she was born, Asuka Langley Soryu had been covered in freckles. She had them everywhere, from head to toe, although she’d never know it. No one ever questioned it, she’d always been covered in freckles and it wasn’t going to change. No one took any special interest in the freckles either, not really, it was just what she looked like. Well, except for Rei Ayanami.

Rei Ayanami herself was strange, very strange. She didn’t tend to take interest in anything at all, and instead simply floated through life, as if without a purpose. She didn’t really have any friends, always kept to herself, spend most days reading and barely ever talked. She was strange to say the least, if not a little interesting.

The day Asuka stumbled into her life was the day Rei changed. She met Asuka as one of the other pilots, just in from Germany, and from the first moment, she was interested in the ginger. She followed her around, sometimes tried talking to her, but most of all, she was interested in her freckles. One day the ginger was sick of the other girl silently lurking behind her, never saying a word. So she tried cornering her, locking them in a room.

“What’s your deal?” she snapped, arrogant as ever. The vermillion-eyed girl looked up but didn’t say a word. After a moment she shrugged, but Asuka didn’t exactly want to take that for an answer. “Seriously, what’s wrong with you? All you ever do is follow me around, and you never even talk! Are you just some psycho waiting to kill me? It’s not like I can ever hear you coming, you don’t even have footsteps, the others keep telling me you follow me like some ghost!”

This time Rei answered, but it wasn’t the answer Asuka wanted to hear. “Did you know some people say that freckles are kisses from angels?” she commented absentmindedly, staring at the ginger’s freckle-ridden face.

“What?”

“There must be an angel who likes you a lot…” she carefully brushed her fingers across the ginger’s cheek. “I suppose this time you can’t see me, you don’t know about how strange I look, how the others look at me with resentment, with pity. Perhaps that’s why it’s been easier this time.” Ever so lightly, she kissed the other girl’s forehead. “I hope one day you can see how beautiful you are.”

The ginger frowned down at the other. “What? So you just like me out of pity? Do you just follow me around because of _this_?” she snapped, pointing to her eyes. She tried to slap the shorter girl, but Rei dodged smoothly as ever and Asuka’s hand sailed through air. “Oi! Did you just disappear out of here again? Get back here!”

“I’m still here,” muttered Rei. She gently put a pale hand on the other’s cheek, covering up some of the freckles she’d taken an interest in. “I wouldn’t leave, I’ve tried too hard to get here to leave now…” her last sentence was barely audible, and the ginger didn’t quite hear it.

Both were silent for a second, then the paler of the two suddenly wrapped her arms around the other, burying her face in her chest. Asuka didn’t dare move an inch, no one had hugged her in weeks, months, even years. She didn’t even remember the last time she’d been hugged, or if she even had been. She thought there was something strangely comforting about having arms wrapped around her, even if they were cold and pale. The others had told her how strange Rei looked, how pale she was, but she’d never seen it for herself, and she never would.

She could feel the other girl shaking ever so slightly, just enough to be noticeable. So she tried something she’d never done and wrapped her arms around the pale girl. “Shhh, it’s okay,” Asuka never thought _she’d_ be the one comforting _Rei_. Silent, stoic, emotionless Rei, little miss perfect, doll-like Rei. After a moment she stopped shaking and looked up at the ginger.

“Nothing’s wrong, not with me,” she started shaking again, even less than last time. After a moment she started softly whispering words of comfort in a language Asuka had never heard and could never hope to understand. “It’s you, it’s you, it’s always you,” she said, one lonely tear rolling down her face. She gently kissed Asuka’s cheek and ghosted a hand over her eyelids. “I guess this time you won’t have to see it, this time you can die in peace.”

“Huh?”

Rei laughed a little, but it wasn’t a real laugh, it was a cold and empty one. “It’s nothing… Perhaps with his help, you can see, if only for a small time,” she held the ginger closer and started quietly sobbing, it was the first time she’d cried in months, years, decades, maybe even centuries. “If I had one regret in this life, Asuka Langley Soryu, it would be that you, someone so lovely, cannot see your own beauty. And it’s all simply because of my faults and failures that… You are blind.”

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
